The Troubles of Two
by lizzybee
Summary: After two years of separation, Fuu and Mugen have put their past in the past. But by some dumb luck they meet again, without meeting each other. Sweet story of what happens to Fuu in a town being alone and Mugen gets in her life. Lemon


Hi everybody! I got this next story written. I know it was a long long time since I made the effort to write. I had started this one, but just never really found the time to finish it. Sorry 'bout that. But here it is, the next story idea. This one came from "Inukago". Sorry that I took forever to write your story idea, and a big sorry for not emailing you about it either. Forgive?

Anyway, this idea is sort of tackling the ending of the Samurai Champloo tale. After Fuu, Jin and Mugen separate. Jin's not really in the story, and is not mentioned very much, since the idea rounds Fuu and Mugen's friendship and love. Of course, neither one would admit it.

So the idea is that Fuu and them all go their own ways, but Fuu lands herself in some tricky troubles again; this time she didn't do anything but be alone in town; and a sort of mistaken identity. She ends up being a maid to a wealthy thug family; and Mugen gets hired as an assassin. There is some irony throughout the tale surrounding why Mugen 'say's one thing but does another'. It's sort of centered around the thought that he's suppressing his deepest feelings; and ironically doing everything he doesn't want to do, because he wants to do it. Read carefully and see if you can spot the irony. It could be subtle or obvious.

Some very complex situations come up stitched with hilarity. This story is more light hearted, more on the funny side rather then serious. Mind you it will keep with the slight serious nature of the SC series so that it sticks to it's true form. Like all my stories, it will be true to the series. Inukago, wanted to see a story unfold where Mugen and Fuu didn't already have a history, and could start a friendship from scratch again. And though it takes place after the series ended, I wanted to keep it to that feel; so the characters don't act so familiar. I also want Mugen to have the chance to know Fuu without Jin being there to keep them together.

Enough talk. The story will be rated a funny **R.** Some swears, some sexual suggestions and so on. Nothing really bad, but just to be on the safe side, I'm staying with **R**.

And as always,

Enjoy.

* * *

**The Troubles of Two**

It had been two years. Two years of wondering, and stopping; but for what, to eat; to sleep; to breathe. It wasn't anything different from what he had been doing all his life, before she; they had come into his life. But he had been free of her, for two years. He was back on the traveling road, searching for nothing, living for nothing. Without a purpose, no goal; nothing to his name other then his sword. And yet, he wasn't bitter, Mugen would never admit that it was lonely. He didn't care for company.

He stood up, dusting off his clothes, it had been a long time since he bathed. He should soon, otherwise he would become one with the dirt. Two years, of nothingness, and it was just the way he wanted it. After such a long time, he couldn't even remember their names, or what they looked like. Maybe it was because he had pushed that part of his life away, or it could have been because he wouldn't be bothered by such people or their memories.

He yawned and stretched up to the stars. It was a quiet night, tree's rustling; and the river waving. A smirk came to his face, as he relaxed his tense muscles. It was a perfect clear night.

Suddenly, a streak of lightening shot down, a roar from the dark clouds stormed; as large bolts of water hurried down. Mugen's calm smirk changed quickly to a comical rage. It was raining on his perfect night. He took a couple of swings at the rain, hoping to pay it back for ruining his mood. Of course he looked stupid, even to the tall tree's that silently giggled at him. He should've known it would rain, he could smell it in the air. Then why didn't he move. Maybe he wanted to fight, even if it was undefeatable. He finally gave up, panting angrily.

"Why you!" he shouted at the stormy sky.

Water splashed behind as her feet kicked up. She was in a hurry. She thought she had more time, but she was never good at guessing the weather, no matter how obvious it may be. She darted the corner of the silent street hoping to find one shop that may have some cover. Her feet were hurting, bruises left over from the journey in the forest to get to this village. Otherwise, she wasn't in any hurry. Not like that time, two years ago. Fuu was in a hurry then for sure. To find her father and tell him all the things that welled inside of her for years.

But two years had vanished away quickly. And though the memories of her body guards were there, she never thought back to them. It was hard to imagine them, for a long time she wondered if separating was the right thing to do. But she had to get out into the world. And she did. Two years of searching for a home, searching for a place to stay, work to get; anything to survive. Without a purpose in her life, two lonely years came and left slowly. And yet, not once did she wonder where they were, what they were doing; if they were still alive. Fuu never thought back about that time in her life, perhaps it would be too sad for her. And now, she was left with only a small image of what they had looked like, nameless people taking a small spot in her history.

Finally a cover. She ducked under the small thin flap outside of the store. It was enough to hold the rain from showering her. But she was drenched already. Her eyes turned into weeping circles as she expressed her dismay.

"Why does this sort of thing always happen to me?" She whined. It was a bitter thought, to be walking for so long, without any luck of a job or a home. She wished her fate would change soon to include a better life. She sighed watching the rain. Cold and wet, she wondered how long before it let up.

"Hey, you. What are you doing out here!" An angry voice from behind demanded. Fuu turned sharply, scared to see the sheer size of the man. He stared down at her daggers shooting from his eyes.

"Uh well, I was just…uh standing here?" She smiled hoping that her sweet girly charm would let her off scott free. She didn't see the big deal in just standing there, after all, it wasn't hurting anyone.

"Why you little! Get back in here!" He shouted grabbing her by the collar of her wet kimono. Fuu squealed trying to get free. She had no idea what the man was talking about.

"Hey, wait! Let go!" She shouted kicking into the thick man's sides. He plucked her up and quickly went inside. It was dark, but lit carefully for a shady effect. Fuu saw men sitting and drinking, while girls danced in semi revealing kimono's. She yelped as the man turned the corner into a hallway.

"Wait, wait! I don't work here! You got it all wrong!" She shouted still kicking.

"Yeah right. Shut up, or I'll make you." He snorted back turning one more corner. Suddenly they came to a wall with a single shabby door. He entered. He threw her to the corner, a couple of girls moving quickly out of the way as Fuu landed on her butt. She winced feeling her bum cheeks smash onto the hard floor.

"You pull that again, and I'll do some damage on that pretty face." He snorted and locked the cage. Fuu jumped to her feet, demanding she be let free, but he didn't care to hear her woes. She slumped back down, holding on to the large bars.

"That jerk, how would anyone get out of here, BAKA!" She shouted trying to pull the bars. Yet, it did nothing.

"Fresh meat uh?" A woman behind her said looking at Fuu, a bit amused by her attitude. Fuu turned to see the lady. She was middle aged, and her years of service could be seen in her unenthusiastic eyes. She had seen enough, been through enough to know; that she didn't care about life no more.

"No there's been a misunderstanding. I was just in the rain, and trying to get some shelter when-"

"It doesn't matter. You're here now you understand. The sooner you accept this life, the happier you'll be." She smirked taking in a deep puff of smoke from her pipe. Fuu cringed, she couldn't be stuck here, she had to get out. The other women, caged with her agreed that there was no life other then this.

"Well I don't care. I'm getting outta here." Fuu said determined to get out of this pickle. She could, all she had to do was try. Of course trying to break down the bars by punching it wasn't the way…she learned that the first time the sharp pain of bones on metal pinched her body.

"Ah that hurt." Fuu whined.

He groaned, the last of his energy spent. The woman underneath him was clearly disgusted by his stench, the filthy hair. Had he made the effort to dry off his dirty wet body, she would have enjoyed the feeling, finally getting a male who was handsome rather then the usual old perverted men. Mugen flopped off of her, feeling relaxed and good. It had been weeks since he drowned his loneliness in a prostitute. The woman got up and covered herself, wiping the smears of dirt off of her silk white body.

"Oy, pour me some sake." He demanded in a hoarse voice. He felt that he had paid a good price, well beat the manager of the brothel enough to reward himself to a very good night. And the women had no choice but to obey. The control over her satisfied his ruthless side. She sighed angrily and poured him a cup of sake, wishing she had poisoned him instead. Mugen drank, looking outside to the streets. He would never have guessed that such a bar would be so close to town. It was still raining hard, and he couldn't be happier to be inside, warm, satisfied and well fed.

"Will there be anything else sir." The woman asked her left eye twitching angrily. Mugen drank the rest of his sake quickly and faced her. A large smirk coming to his face.

"Yeah." He grinned setting the cup down.

"Take off your clothes."

Fuu whined, now having both her hands throbbing with pain. Four tries and finally learned that metal bars can't be broken with just her hands. She retreated, leaning against the bars themselves. The other women imprisoned with her laughed.

"Silly girl. I told you to just accept it." The middle aged woman mocked pouring herself some sake. Another girl came to Fuu's side with a tea pot and two cups in a silver tray. Fuu was so busy being upset with her situation she hadn't bothered to analyze the place. Noticing the silver tray was the first thing she realized. In fact, even the cage had some class. It was a lot roomier then most motel halls, the three unbarred walls decorated in rich drapery and large beautiful cushions. The design didn't seem like they were Japanese at all. Shiny crystal work, with delegate embroidery. She noticed they had this large space to themselves, complete with a wooden kitchen, and bath house. And yet, this one part was barred, possibly for the obvious. So they wouldn't run.

"You noticed uh? That we're not your ordinary brothel workers" The middle aged woman grinned. Fuu looked around to all the women, they seemed to be wearing very expensive kimono's in materials so pure she had never touched. She looked down to her garbs, wet and plain; embarrassed that she was such a peasant.

"We here are an expensive class. Kurai-sama treats us with the finest things. All he asks in return, we do the best we can to pleasure the men that purchase us." She seemed to be speaking more sleazy, like a snake trying to sell Fuu the dark potion of death.

"Men from all over come to us." She added. But Fuu wasn't going to accept that just because he bought them fancy things. This life was not a life.

"That's stupid! You all give up yourselves just because he buys you nice kimono's?" Fuu shouted not accepting the tea from the woman beside her. Her tone had captured everyone's attention, some eyes even widened.

"I can't accept that, no matter what is offered. It's unforgivable!" She shouted again. Fuu had a sense of ethics, she wasn't sure where she had received her opinions. But whatever her heart told her, she would follow. The women seemed a bit irritated with Fuu's tone and opinions about their choice of work.

"Listen you little wench. You're no better. This is where we are, and what we have to do. It feeds us, and keeps a roof over our heads." The middle aged woman snapped at her, looking and sounding very upset. Fuu looked to her side, not accepting what she said.

"Besides, there's nothing wrong with what we do. And there's certainly nothing wrong with having all the finer things in life." She ended taking another sip of her sake. Fuu silenced, knowing it was pointless to argue with someone who had made up their mind. The woman beside her, however upset with Fuu's opinions; offered her tea again. This time, Fuu accepted. She was very cold and tired. Her feet sore from the walking and running. For now, she decided to let it be.

"Here, change into this." A smiling woman suggested, handing over a folded kimono. It felt like silk, a silk she had never felt before. She could feel her skin, but not like the fabric of her kimono, it was so soft and draped over her body perfectly. Fuu looked down at herself, blushing that she was wearing such an outfit.

"It's Chinese silk. The finest in the world. Kurai-sama will buy you some too." The woman smiled. Fuu's eyes twitched bitterly. She wanted to rip the outfit off of her body and throw it right back at the woman. But she was very tired, too tired to even stand up.

"Follow me, I'll show you to your courters." The woman smiled. Fuu blinked a few times confused, but realized that the drapery walls weren't walls, they were dividers to the rooms. Fuu followed, not sure if she should be going along with this, or if she should be still fighting the bars. Her eyes circled thinking back to the pain in her hands. It was a stupid idea to trying to punch herself out of solid metal bars. She sighed.

"My name is Asuka." She smiled opening the door to Fuu's new room. Fuu looked inside, and couldn't believe she was given a place like this to sleep. The walls were covered, with only a small window to the outside. There were dark lanterns, with romantic pillows; a futon and something like a dresser to keep her belongings. But she arrived with nothing, and had nothing to contribute to the space. She stepped in, and rather then her awes, she became angry.

"What do you think I am? I'm not so easily impressed by things." Fuu shouted, a large vein starting to pop out of her forehead. Asuka looked a bit offended and strangely sad with Fuu's comments.

"We're not whores. We just do what we have to do." Asuka replied quietly and walked away, sliding the door shut. Fuu let out a gruff sigh, she was starting to think she was in some weird other dimension with the way the women were reacting to her truth. A sweet squeak interrupted her upsetting thoughts. Out peered Momo-chan, the happy dappy squirrel companion. Fuu smiled down at the little rodent smiling up at her, probably hungry; but all Fuu could do was return the smile and pet his little head.

"Gomen Momo-chan, I'll be sure to get you something later." She smiled feeling a bit hungry herself.

"Hault!" A deep voice called forth. His men stopped in their tracks, some with raised swords; others in the process of swinging. The man was tall, strong and handsome, not what you would expect from a spoiled wealthy man's son. A son that would barely have to lift a finger or two, his only task was to carry on his father's noble name. His eyes opened, narrowed and staring out to his crowd of armed men, all looking back at him for instruction.

"Move, all of you." He demanded in that same powerful voice. His men parted, moving away and to the side, their swords coming down but not sheathed. Mugen was revealed, standing in the middle, grinning. He was hoping for an all out battle as a goodbye treat, when the manager of the brothel untied himself and complained.

"Whaddya do that for, you just ruined my fun." Mugen barked with that smug expression and trademark smirk. The tall man stepped forward keeping his eyes fixated on Mugen's casual stance, and the lack of battle aura. How could he expect to be victorious, but a lot of his men were already dead because of him. He had rushed in on time to witness Mugen take one swing, but took out 8 of his men. How could he have done that, with such an simple movement.

"You have some skill Samurai." The tall man smirked back, an idea coming to light. Mugen rubbed his back with the tip of his sword, looking even more relaxed. Not a worry in the world to waver his confidence.

"I'm no Samurai. Samurai's are trained, I go by my own skill." Mugen yawned, looking rather bored.

"Are we gonna do this or what?" He asked getting impatient. The men around him started to take a few steps back, gripping their swords a bit better. They couldn't understand how one guy, alone baring only one sword could have such arrogance.

"I see. So you follow no code, like the Samurai does?" The man asked catching Mugen's attention again. He expected some sort of violent action from the ruffian before him, but received only a shrug and 'yeh whatever' instead. He had to admit, he believed the dirty man in front of him stupid for being so confident. He was just one man, but did so much damage in seconds.

"Very well. I'll make you an offer." The man said, a large bead of sweat hanging down his head when he realized Mugen wasn't listening, instead he was hackling his armed men to fight.

"HEY, will you listen to me!" The tall man demanded offended by Mugen's lack of interest.

"What is it?" Mugen shot back, wiping the blood off his sword on one of the men shaking beside him.

"My name is Kurai, of the Densetsu family." He started closing his eyes as a sudden gush of air blew his long black hair. Mugen wondered with narrowed humorous eyes, where did the wind come from? The man seemed rich, rich enough to do whatever he wanted and not be questioned, perhaps not even from the Shogunate. He definitely had power, but Mugen didn't really care for it.

"Never heard of it." Mugen snorted looking dull and uninterested. He sheathed his sword and started to walk away from the mess of men and wealth. Kurai cringed, a large tear drop on the side of his head expressing how upset he was. It seemed for a moment, he was almost a child who didn't like the lime light fading from him.

"Hey you! Surely you must have heard of the legacy of the Densetsu family. We are a breed of noble and wealthy people." He commanded the lime light back, even getting some of Mugen's half attention. He turned casually putting his hands at the back of his head, his eyes squinted slightly with sleepiness.

"Okay, and?" Mugen said.

"Come with me. I have a proposition for you." Kurai said as a wicked smile came to his face.

"Sounds like some fighting broke out Momo-chan." Fuu whispered as she retreated from the small window after having failed miserably. She tried to squeeze herself out, but her shoulders wouldn't budge. She relaxed down on the comfortable futon, it was the softest she had ever touched. She wondered what sort of material this was, and where had it come from. She heard a lot of ruckus, mumbled and faint because of the distance; but she knew people were fighting.

She sat and listened to the fight, wondering if it was help; someone had come to free all the women here.

"Feh, like any of them want to leave." She snorted, her nose up to the air. She thought about it, why would any woman be convinced of such a thing. That just because rich presents were given and a life style that surpassed any normal person in Japan; that they should lead such a life.

"It's like their brainwashed." She mumbled as the fight died suddenly. She sighed, knowing that perhaps who ever had started the fight was now dead.

"Well, no sense thinking so much. I should get some sleep." Fuu said in a giant yawn. She would worry about her weird situation tomorrow, when she could panic better. She seemed to always function better when she was in a frenzy.

No one had bought her. Not even one fat looking man who looked like he would want some fresh young meat. Fuu was insulted as she charged the fat bald man as he picked the girl beside her.

"HEY BAKA! WHADDYA THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Fuu shouted as she grabbed the man from the front of the shirt. He swallowed hard afraid of the young girl attacking him. The tall man who had caged her pushed her back, telling her to take it easy. Fuu was offended that the whole day went by but not a single taker. She scrounged her nose up, arms folded angrily.

'And here I was even trying that time.' She thought to herself. But what was she thinking. She was trying to get bought. What a stupid idea. She should be trying to get out of this place, not try to get bought. She smacked the side of her head, for being so stupid.

"Ahhh what am I doing." She whined to the ceiling.

"So let me get this straight. You want me to kill your brother?" Mugen smirked taking another large helping of special Chinese breakfast. He had never tasted such a sweet thing, and was almost tempted to ask a girly question about it. Kurai nodded. The dinning hall they sat in was quiet, lit by many candles, with a large line of maids on hand to reveal their tea cups and desert trays. They looked as if they had been serving Kurai for a while, perhaps most of their youth. Mugen could tell by the dull empty look in their face, and lifeless eyes. And yet, he could tell, they made no reason to escape or get kicked out. Perhaps a debt they were responsible for paying?

"Precisely. He and I are to be given all the Land and Properties in the Densetsu name. But he a fowl man, and as the oldest, he will surely get most of the will." Kurai seemed rather jealous of his older brother, and envious of whatever it was that he possessed that he didn't already.

"And how is he fowl?" Mugen mocked tapping on his cup for more tea, a maid came in a hurry to pour some for him. He did not look like the other men who came in this room, Mugen looked especially violent, heartless and just plain rude. She wasn't going to scorn him.

"Feh. Don't ask of his dealings. He is offended by the businesses that I have made. It's more profitable and I do better at it. And yet, he walks so arrogantly around Japan. As if he carries honor and I do not." Kurai spoke sternly in a low growl. His eyes were glassy and passionate as if he would rather kill his brother himself. But he was a coward, and not made for fighting. His own good quality was making money. Mugen could tell right away, that Kurai's brother was an honest man who made money through legit businesses, and abandoned Kurai because of the brothel's he was running. Mugen didn't say anything, he focused on his eating, and this made Kurai feel that he would turn down the offer.

"Don't get me wrong. I'm a fair man. And believe me when I say the pay would be worth staying." Kurai smirked basking in his one quality, his money. Mugen smirked. Money would come in very handy when it came to buying food, buying women and buying women.

"I guess I can stay for a little while."

Fuu sighed, it was her third night and not a single buyer. What was going on. Was she really that un-attractive. No she's been in these sort of situations plenty of times and always got at least ONE buyer. She pulled the covers of her futon to her nose, Momo-chan snoring gently beside her head. Her eyes turned a bit upset that her only friend was not sympathizing with her. She sighed again. Lately she had been doing that a lot, sighing. She wondered if this was her life, could it really be?

"But why?" She asked the ceiling since there was no sky for her to see. She was starting to miss the outside, the fresh air; the flowers, everything that she hated when she was outside. She sat up looking outside the small hole people called a window. She was high up, maybe the third level, there was no hope even if she got through; to escape without killing herself.

"I didn't do anything wrong?" She whined. But what exactly was out there for her to do. There wasn't a home she could call, or a life to continue. She was alone.

"Maybe I should just give up." She thought. But she couldn't give up. How could she accept this sort of life style. Being an object sitting there ready to be sold any time. She couldn't do this.

"We're getting out of here" She stood up determined as ever to free herself from this situation. She clasped her hands together picturing her daring escape. Just picture it, a beautiful Fuu gracefully dancing in the air as she slaughtered all in her way. Of course her breasts were a lot larger and her hips a bit fuller in her dream then reality. Suddenly the door slid open without notice, and in stepped the large man who brought her here in the first place.

"You, gather your things. You're coming with me." He demanded. Fuu stomped her foot and folded her arms.

"No! I refuse to go! I don't belong here!" She shouted, scrounging her face and keeping her nose to the air.

"Oh I know you don't. We're going to 'rectify' the situation." The large man smirked. Fuu's eyes became hopeful, she knew she could do it. She knew things would work out and that she would be free.

"Really?" Fuu happily hopped. The large man grinned, nodding his head. Fuu agreed and quickly gathered Momo-chan in her shirt and her original kimono. She couldn't give it up, it was the only thing of her mother's she had. She followed the man, waving a friendly goodbye to all the women as they watched her leave. They wondered if Fuu really had done what she said she would do, and some how was able to be freed. Asuka smiled and waved Fuu a special goodbye, saying gently, that she hoped that everything worked out for her. Fuu felt really bad for Asuka since she was a very polite person. She hoped that she would find her freedom soon.

"AAAHHH what?" Her eyes welled up with large bubbly tears as she looked down to the small space she would now be living in, and of course; her new uniform. The large man laughed loudly and proudly as he waved her a goodbye.

"Good luck. Seems you should be better cut out to be a maid." He laughed again slamming the door close. Fuu sighed again, still cursing her bad luck. Why did weird and stupid things like this always have to happen to her. She did nothing wrong. What was so wrong with being alone, and trying to make it. Why did everything path she took lead her to strange things like this. She felt stupid and humiliated for not being able to service ONE single customer. She sighed.

"Oh. You must be the new girl." A woman said opening the door, surprised to see Fuu already there. She had thought that Kurai's men would have waited until morning. But perhaps business was slow, and they needed something to do.

"Ah yeah." Fuu's exhaled, her shoulders slumped over as a puff of dark misery hung over her head, and dark circles under her eyes. It wasn't that she didn't sleep well, it was just her bitterness. The woman smiled. She had wrinkles on her face, showing that she wasn't young, and not yet old. She seemed middle-aged, but a lot prettier then most ladies. She wore a head cap, but quickly took it off and placed it on a small table in the corner of the room. She then sat down to start a fire, and perhaps a little food to eat. Fuu watched her.

"What's your name?" The woman asked with a sweet smile. The lady reminded Fuu of someone else she had met a long time ago. Maybe it was while she was on her journey, or maybe before. She couldn't be sure, but her sweet smile was familiar.

"Um…Fuu." She replied sitting opposite of the woman who had managed to start a fire. She didn't seem to pay too much attention to Fuu, but made sure she kept steady eye contact.

"I'm Yumi. Pleased to meet you Fuu. Looks like we'll be living together." Yumi smiled handing Fuu a small plate of dried potatoes. Fuu wasn't very hungry, but she could always use a snack. She didn't want to be a maid, but it was much better then being a prostitute. It was quiet for a bit, with only the fire crackling and the small nibbling noises of Momo-chan. Fuu tried not to think too hard about her great escape, this was after all a roof over her head, a job; and a place to eat and sleep. It wasn't exactly home though, but at least she was safe. She wondered where she was now, and who this wealthy family was that could afford the luxury of maids. She hoped she wouldn't be cleaning really dirty things.

"Are you new to the town Fuu-san?" Yumi asked politely after such a long while. Fuu had almost forgotten she was in the room with somebody else, it had been that quiet.

"Yeah." Fuu smiled. She sort of felt like explaining to her about where she was before, but didn't feel too happy with her stupid thoughts about being sold. She was actually very upset with not being bought. Yumi smiled.

"I see. I was new to the town too when I started…" Yumi's voice was suddenly very sad and soft. There was a very vacant expression on her face, almost as if she was dead. Fuu stared at her wondering what she could be thinking.

"My only fault was that I was alone." She added in a whisper. Fuu's eyes opened a little bit more, curious to find out her lifes story. She liked listening to people's tales and the places they'd been. She had tales too, of a journey that ended long ago. Her tales had been packed in a different part of her brain though, so that she never felt sadness from remembering those very important body guards.

"Nani?" Fuu asked hoping that she would elaborate.

"It's nothing." Yumi said suddenly changing her expression. She gave Fuu a very convincing smile and nod.

"We should get to bed. It's getting late, and we have such a long morning." Yumi smiled moving towards her small futon in the corner. Fuu wondered if this was it. Was this really going to be her life, this was the place she would sleep and eat everyday. Could she really call this small shed of living, a home? But sleepiness overwhelmed her. It would be the first night since she came into this town, that she would be sleeping on a thin spread of cushion and a pathetic red blanket. Yet, for now, she had no complaints.

"Ahh." He moaned satisfied with his rest and his company. The woman stood up and dressed herself quickly, so that she would not upset the men who waited for her outside. They were there to pick her up, after Mugen had picked her from the cage at the brothel. Kurai had paid good money for his entertainment and sake, hoping that his first night as his thug would impress the ruffian. He was very well rested.

"You're going, so soon?" Mugen winked scratching his stomach. He still hadn't bathed, and he knew he should've before proceeding. But what did he care, the woman was being paid to provide a service; this wasn't for her pleasure, it was solely for him. She cringed a little, trying very hard to keep a calm and pleased face.

"Hai. Gomen, but I must return to the house." She bowed lowly to Mugen and quickly left the room. Mugen groaned, stretching out his arms and legs. What a night it had been for him. He had never slept on more comfortable material, nor had he felt such soft silk in his hands. But his filthy condition was making the room inside Kurai's palace very dirty and he knew it. He wasn't going to take a bath just to make it look good, he was going to take it because he was starting to feel sticky. He yawned as he got up and to the large sliding door to the outside. He thought it was stupid to have such a view, considering he would probably never admit how wonderful it was. He assumed Kurai had given him the very best room in his home. It was high up on a hill, over looking the whole town, especially his brothel house. It was large, the largest he had ever seen. Mugen knew for sure, that it couldn't have just been prostitutes Kurai was into; there was much more then that.

The sun hadn't even come up when she had to wake up. It was too early, even for maids it was too early. But there she was with Yumi, wiping away at the front entrance and dusting and washing clothing and material. Fuu was exhausted by the time the sun did finally rise. It was dark when she woke up to work, and she wondered why they couldn't have just done all the chores with the light. But as the morning progressed, she realized how hot it was getting, and how much she would've hated to work in that heat. And it was back breaking labor she did. She had never experienced so much work.

"Yumi-san, how big is this house?" Fuu whined finally unable to handle herself. It seemed like she had been working for hours, which she had been; and still the home was not yet all clean. There were still plenty of chores to do.

"It's not really your normal home. It's more like a palace." Yumi giggled lugging up a big bucket of water. Fuu gathered as many clothes as she could and followed Yumi up stairs. She had never seen inside a palace before, and always wondered how it would look inside. It was impressive, with fine wood detail and vases and artifacts she had never seen in her life. They seemed rather foreign and unique to other cultures Fuu was not aware of. She paid very close attention to the different hallways and rooms she passed, she would need to know all of them; now that she was responsible for cleaning them.

When they reached the top, Fuu's mouth flopped open. There were many rooms, all empty of any guest, but regardless they would have to dust them all. And then there were all the large glass-less window's to open, the floors to sweep and mop and the tons of other jobs that made her want to cry. But it was upstairs that she met more of the maids working for Kurai. She had counted so far, a total of eight cleaning maids like herself, plus six more cooking staff and six more servers. It was the largest amount of people working under one place she had ever seen. Were they cleaning the house or building it.

"Oh, not that one Fuu-chan. Kurai-sama has a guest who will be staying here." Yumi cautioned before Fuu could open the door. It was a big door, traditional style but the fabric wasn't white; it was black with red paint. She wondered what it looked like inside since it clearly was a very nice room. But Fuu didn't get the chance to open it yet.

They moved on. It was afternoon now, and only half their daily chores was done.

"I don't get it! Why have such a big house for just one person?" Fuu expressed slamming a hand down on the wobbly table when they came down to eat. Maids ate in the bottom floor, hidden at the very back of the house. The other maids laughed with Yumi as Fuu fumed her upset. They worked together to set the table and finally sat down to eat. A couple of servers rushed in holding on to tea pots and trays and without word doubling back to the dinning hall.

"Why are they in a rush?" Fuu wondered as she gorged down on glorious food. Yumi giggled.

"Its lunch time for Kurai-sama and his guest. The server maids have to make sure the table is always filled with food and hot fresh tea." Yumi explained.

"All for just two people? While we get to sit down here and eat like..like..there isn't anything else that could compare to us!" She shouted stuffing more food into her mouth. It was strange food some of it. Some foods, like soup and left over dumpling she recognized, but then there was some noodles she had never tasted and lettuce a vegetable she never heard of. And most of it was food that was left over from yesterday and some of it was freshly made today, but it didn't matter to Fuu. She was horribly hungry since they only get two meals a day, and very little pay.

Their lunch time was over, it only seemed like a quick hour. Fuu had eaten her fill, but still not enough. When they got up, the servers were just bringing back the leftovers, which they would eat tomorrow. Fuu wondered if the food would get bad, and somehow make her sick. But there was no time to think of that. Fuu, Yumi and a couple others were going outside to tend to Kurai's large gardens.

Fuu had many heart attacks as the day progressed. Different types of shocks as she went into the many places in Kurai's home. She started to hate the man without meeting him. She groaned and complained about why he had to have such expensive things, such large rooms; gardens as big as multiple regular homes and so on. Yumi giggled at everything she complained about. Normally the work day went with little conversation or laughter, but with Fuu around it was lively. She asked questions about the home, and the man who owned it, and Yumi happily answered. It had been awhile since anyone talked to her this much, certainly was a nice change of pace.

"We're done." Yumi said sitting down with her small plate for dinner. Fuu was exhausted and she looked it too. The other maids giggled shyly at how tired and dirty Fuu was as she blooped down at the table. She was the most tired she had ever been. She couldn't remember the last time she ever worked this hard. She stared out into space as her smile twitched.

"Tell me Yumi…do we have to do this every weekend?" Fuu asked unable to pull up the shoulder of her uniform kimono. Her hair cap slightly off revealing messy dirty hair underneath it. Yumi giggled loudly.

"No silly." She smiled placing a small plate in front of Fuu, who relaxed a little.

"We do it everyday." She added. Fuu's smile twitched, big bubbles of tears hanging down her eyelids as she fell back on to the floor; her feet twitching in the air.

…

Dinner was extravagant. Even Mugen was surprised with how much food was placed in front of him. The last time he had seen a meal this great, it was being stored into a Shogunate boat, back in his pirate days. He didn't wait for Kurai to make his grand entrance, and it made the server maids lined up behind him gawk in alarm and panic. They wondered if Kurai would tolerate such behavior.

And Kurai walked in slowly from the shadows, feeling very brilliant and great. Until he heard the ghastly noises of Mugen's munching and slurping. He realized quickly that the ruffian was not paying attention to his magnificent arrival. A large bubble appeared over his head, of a deformed him as a child wailing on the floor that no one was paying attention to him.

"Sir…Kurai-sama has arrived." A server maid came down to Mugen, kneeling down before him so that he would not be offended. Mugen looked down at her head, with a large noodle string hanging down from his mouth, and sauce all over his chin.

"Uh?" He groaned.

"Mugen, I see that you find the food to your taste?" Kurai said sitting down. Mugen watched how quickly the server maids poured him fresh hot tea and started to place food on to his plate. He hated guys like that, who acted too good to do anything for themselves. But he didn't really care though, he would get what he wanted from the ego driven thick head.

"Where is the roasted crab?" Kurai asked looking down at his plate and realized that he had no crab.

"Forgive us, the market had no fresh crabs that would please you Sir." One of the maids explained quietly as she bowed down. Kurai's eyes closed. He stayed silent for a second, even Mugen started to pay attention (not much though since he was still eating). The server maids stayed close to each other, wondering what Kurai would say. The server maid who had kept her head down low, moved up a little so that she could see Kurai. But before she was able to get her head up, Kurai had grabbed her by the neck. She squealed in discomfort and pain and he moved her closer to him.

"Did I ask for your excuses?" He growled lowly. The young maid tried to free herself from his tightening grasp. He let her go, throwing her back to the floor. She coughed a little and quickly went back to the line of maids.

"Do not let it happen again." He added. Mugen didn't flinch, nor did it bother him to see Kurai's poor reaction. What did it matter to him, he was enjoying himself, eating all the food he could. He could tell tears were streaking down the woman's face, the mark around her neck getting redder. Kurai couldn't be bothered either, and went straight to eating.

…

It all smelled so wonderful. It was a buffet for the kings and barely anything was left from it. The stuff that was, would be what Fuu would eat tomorrow for lunch (or brunch). She was tired and hungry and looked down to her soup, roasted turnips, and shrimp dumpling. It was sad, but she didn't care. She was starved. Her belly hadn't been this empty since…since a while ago. It was then, after such a long time did she remember her journey, long forgotten in some corner of memory. She thought about the different foods she ate, the different restaurants she went to with them.

"Fuu-chan, would you like some more soup?" A kind voice called on her. Fuu snapped out of her momentary haze to smile up at the friendly aged lady. She was one of Kurai's first cooks. She used to own her own cooking stand, until one day Kurai came by. He loved her cooking so much, that he destroyed her cooking stand, and forced her into cooking for him. But regardless of all that sorrow, Kaiya never let it show; she took too much pleasure in cooking.

"Kaiya-san? ..SURE! I'd love some more!" Fuu exclaimed happily as Kaiya poured her another bowl of hot soup. She slurped away, eating like she was in a rush. The rest of the maids and cooking staff watched on, smiling at the lively girl who had joined their team.

The server maids came in, two of them helping one particular girl. She had a large red mark around her neck. The rest of the maids got up quickly to help her, one getting hot water ready.

"What happened?" Yumi asked horribly concerned. She had seen this type of abuse before. Kurai always did have a short temper, even for the simplest things. The young girl sat down as someone rushed over with a warm cloth. She was in tears, but wasn't crying. Seemed she was used to it. Fuu watched on from not too far, as the girl relaxed.

"Kurai-sama was upset that the crab wasn't there." Another girl voiced weakly. They all seemed rather timid and shy, perhaps years of being trained to be silence did just that. Fuu slurped up the last bit of her soup as the others fretted about Kurai's abusive ways.

"What does that man want? I mean last time the crab wasn't too his taste, and now he wants that same crab?" Kaiya said with a strangely calm smile. She had lived here long enough to know how the man was. The kitchen broke out in conversation. Fuu noticed how even with all the bad talk about the master of the house, no one spoke about breaking free. She wondered why that was. Perhaps they were too used to this. Kurai did seem rather powerful, and the town powerless.

…

Fuu's back was pretty much broken when her day was finally over. She cried a lot, stubbed her big toe many times; and even some how managed to over-clean the floor boards, leaving a gapping hole behind. The town was lit dimly, but the palace they lived in seemed alive with light. Kurai liked to have lights in his gardens, and all the hallways lit until he went to bed. It was a wasteful habit that only rich men like him indulged.

"Fuu-chan, come on, lets go." Yumi said getting up and heading out with a bucket of water and a cloth. Fuu's eyes became two thin slits of upset.

"Where are we going?" She asked wanting so desperately to rest. Even though her home was pathetic and old, with no real comforts; she longed for her thin pad of bed and her blanket. Tears started to come down as she slouched over the wall, trying very hard to support herself. Yumi giggled. She had never seen anyone this hilarious before. Nor had she ever talked and laughed this much during work.

"We have to go through the house and wet all the candles." Yumi smiled brightly. Even though she was tired, she never showed it; and never looked it. Fuu wondered why she always looked pretty, even when she was covered in filth from the days work. While Fuu looked horrible and pathetic.

"Awwww." Fuu whined trying to take a few steps towards Yumi.

…

Mugen stretched out his arms to the ceiling and walked sluggishly to his room. He had the best meal he'd ever had. He never tasted food like that before, some of it was spicy; and had flavor his lips could not make sense of. But it didn't matter, it was all too delicious to complain about. Kurai had sent Mugen another very interesting seductive work of entertainment; and he was looking forward to seeing her in his room. But he wanted to take his time to reach his chamber, and wasn't sure why. Instead he lingered in the hallways, all lit. The large glass-less window's looking out to the world down that hill. The night was fresh and crisp, the kind of night he liked spending outside. He stopped and looked outside, something he never really did. It had been a long time since he stood and stared at the world with admiring eyes. He had never done such things until a certain journey forced him to appreciate moments like this. He wanted to curse that memory, but at the same time enjoyed it.

He yawned, disgusted with himself. It had been a long time since that part of his history came to mind, he wondered why now did he remember her. Perhaps because if she was here, she would nag him about a stupid sunflower. What was he doing then anyways?

"Oh, gomen Sir. Would you like us to keep the lights on?" Yumi's soft voice explained as Mugen turned to face her. He had heard the footsteps coming gently up the stairs, and knew to wait for two bodies. But he only saw Yumi. His eyes narrowed, wondering where the body of the other two footsteps went.

"Ahh Yumi-san, I'm so tired of these stupid stairs." Wailed silently a young girl, in filthy maid's clothes and a hair cap. Mugen almost let a gasp escape his lips when he saw that face. She looked so familiar, just like 'she' did a long time ago. But before Fuu could see him, he had vanished away. When Yumi looked back to the window's to apologize for Fuu's interruption, the ruffian man was gone. She wondered where had he gone to and why had he suddenly disappeared.

"Yumi-san? What's wrong?" Fuu asked looking around the window Yumi's eyes were stuck on. She nodded nothing, and continued to burn out the candles. Fuu thought it was weird, but what was weirder was the bizarre feeling she had in her heart. There was something very familiar about the way she felt, a safety she hadn't had in a long time. Two years ago she felt protected, but not anymore. And yet, as she stood there by the window, she felt that protection. But it was not possible. She shrugged it off as Yumi proceeded down the hall.

…

He ignored it. When he walked into his room, the girl was already out of his mind. He saw the sexy half naked women in front of him; there for his pleasure. She smiled seductively, happy to see that her client was a young strong good looking man. It had been awhile since she had someone handsome. She smirked and started to pour him some sake.

"Sir, would you like some more?" She asked in a very sexy voice as Mugen sat down and drank the drink quickly. He ignored her question and started to drink from the pot. The woman's eyes bulged, she was surprised. She had never seen someone do that before. He looked strange, his eyes blank as if in thought, or perhaps he was trying to remember something he had forgotten.

Mugen was in a mess, his mind was at least. There was a memory of someone he vowed away a long time ago, trying to come back. He was fighting himself to leave that part alone, to forget it all. But she wouldn't die.

"Sir?" The lady called out sliding closer to him. Mugen didn't pay attention to her, she started to undress herself, revealing large perfect breasts. Just like he liked them. It had caught some what of his attention watching her un-dress in such a seductive manner; and yet he couldn't focus. She came closer enough to snuggle into him, placing teasing fingers on his chest. Mugen couldn't be stirred though, he starred out blankly; looking slightly agitated.

"Ahh!" He suddenly groaned and stood up and rushed out the room. The woman called out for him wondering what was wrong, but Mugen grunted a swear and slammed the door shut. She sat there naked and confused.

…

It was dark in their part of the house. It always was. Yumi had waved Fuu a good time and headed to their small room as she came out of the bath. Fuu was very happy about taking a bath. It felt like ages since she touched water. She went inside the small very dim bath room. Though it was poverty, it looked rather romantic. She took of her clothes and placed them in a neat pile on top of Yumi's dirty maid clothes. She hung up her clean white kimono, and headed to the water. She dumped two large buckets full of warm water on to herself, feeling like a months worth of filth had come clean. She sighed with a happy glow to her face. She looked forward to this moment all day. She touched her skin, wondering if she still felt soft. She splashed water on her face and with a small cloth cleaned herself gently. Fuu sighed a lot, she felt so good. Finally she was clean enough to go into the bath. A nice large tub of hot water. She threw in some small pieces of wood into the fire and submerged herself.

That first feeling of warm water surrounding her aching body sent her to some place wonderful. She sighed again, with a very large smile on her face. She looked out the small window to the outside. It faced nothing special, just the forest behind the house. But it was the best thing she had seen all day. She felt sad though. She wondered how long she would be stuck her, doing such back breaking work. Could she really call this place, this life; a home. She played with the water with her fingers as Momo-san rejected coming in with her.

"You're pretty filthy too Momo-san." Fuu giggled as she tried to get the squirrel to come into the bath with her. But he always won fights like this. She laughed a little, as she splashed around the tub. The benefit of being the last one in, was that you could take your time.

But suddenly, she heard creaks coming from the floor by the door. She stopped, as did Momo-san watching the door carefully. Fuu sunk into the water, only her eyes showed as she watched the door. She felt odd. A familiar zing in her belly. Someone was outside that door.

"Yumi-san?" Fuu called out when the door opened. But it wasn't her. She couldn't see who it was at all. The figure was tall, with what looked like bushy hair.

"Yumi-san?" She said again, coming to the edge of the tub.

Mugen's eyes were intense and upset. It was her. He said nothing, nor did he move closer to the tub. He didn't really want her to see him, or recognize him. Instead he stared at her. The dim light from the candle by the tub and the moon light from outside made her glow. She was slightly scared, he could feel it and see it in her eyes. She had every right to be. He searched his mind, trying to find her name. But just couldn't re-call it anymore. But her face was familiar.

"Yumi-san! Say something?" Fuu whined getting really freaked out. She could tell that it was not Yumi, and by the large outline of the shadow by the door; she knew it was a man. He was just standing there and watching her. She moved to the back of the tub, hoping to grab something to cover herself. She was scared, but not enough to scream for help. And who would come to save her any way.

Momo-san squeaked happily. He had recognized the scent. He jumped suddenly from the tub. Fuu calling back for him. Mugen didn't see the furry ball until it was too late. His face met with a disgusting pair of furry animal butt. He groaned angrily and tried to rip the animal off his face. He swore at it, and called it familiar things that Fuu didn't recognize because it was all muffled.

She saw this as her opportunity. While Momo-san taped himself to Mugen's face, Fuu rushed out of the tub and went for her kimono. But she was too slow, and he was able to pry the animal off and throw him.

"YOU LITTLE FREAK!" Mugen growled madly taking a fighting stance before the animal (who was looking rather ninja). She was standing though, right beside him with her hand on the door, as if she was just about to slide it open. Her eyes hadn't recognized him, but her brain had. He stood still staring at her, wet and pale. Did she remember him? He looked anxious, and waiting for her to say his name, so he could remember hers.

"Don't hurt me…" Fuu whispered instead as she backed away from him. Mugen's heart fell, confusion plastered on his face. He had not expected that from her. Her eyes teared up, as her back touched the wall, trapping her. Mugen's eyes filled with shock, his face a complete puzzle. He wasn't sure why he felt so devastated. He knew it had to be her.

Fuu was terrified and wondered if this was it. If this is how she would die. Mugen took a step closer to her, and saw more of the girl he knew. Could two years apart really had erased him from her history. Judging by her expression, it had. A smirk came to his face, feeling stupid for the anxiety he felt. He thought she would recognize him, jump into his arms like she might have long ago. But he seemed like a blur, someone familiar but too scary to remember. And the shadow covered most of his face, even being close.

He stepped forward again. Fuu's heart skipping a beat. She had seen that hair before. But instead of coming closer, he turned back around and left. Without looking back, Mugen disappeared into the darkness. Fuu was still tense, unable to think straight. She knew she had seen that hair before. But from where. It was not ideal for her though, to stand there cold and wet and try to remember a face from the past. She didn't want to go backwards. Momo-san jumped to her shoulder, looking happy; and it confused her. She wondered why her pet hadn't been freaked out as she was.

"Momo-san you traitor." She mumbled angrily to the animal, who could only respond in squeaks.

…

His night had been ruined. And all by that stupid girl. It wasn't her, it couldn't have been. It was someone who looked similar to her. When morning came, he was still awake, unable to control his thoughts.

"That animal…" He thought back to the fat furry ball that stuck itself to his face. That used to happen too.

"Ahh fuck this!" He shouted as he got up and left his room again. He had to forget that such a thing happened. And get on with his life. First, he would have breakfast.

…

Kurai had some of his best men over. They had been sitting in a circle on what looked like a foreign invention of tables and chairs. Mugen didn't get it, and he wanted to cut it all into pieces for annoying him. What was so wrong with sitting down on the ground like he was used to? But Kurai had a very foreign taste, and loved things that came from other places.

"It's all in place Kurai-sama. Your brother has a routine he follows strictly. All Mugen has to do is show up and kill." A commander said with a large smirk on his face. He was content and rather proud for betraying the man who made him what he was.

"Your brother will be dead today by the end of sunset. And you shall inherit everything Kurai-sama." The commander added to Kurai's pleasure. He had waited long for this day to come, and finally his brother would be dead.

"What's the guys name?" Mugen asked feeling strange about asking such a thing. Since when did he care who he killed. The question had also taken the table by surprise, and many of the men attending put their tea cups down. They looked over to Kurai waiting for him to respond and a most brutal way.

"His name is un-important. But since you have asked for the name of the dead…" Kurai smirked looking enlightened and calm. He did not value the bond of family, it had never mattered to him. But his brother insisted on carrying the family name by himself through good and so-called noble ways.

"His name is Densetsu Yasuo." He said quietly, slightly bothered tone. Mugen nodded. He had heard of that name before, but just couldn't put a finger on from where. The table went back to discussing other parts of the plan, while Mugen's mind wondered. He was tired and still very hungry. By this time he had completely forgotten about the girl he saw last night.

…

She had snuck upstairs to catch a glimpse of the owner of this huge paradise. The server maids had seen Fuu's little head peak out and started to sweat in fear as the meeting continued in private. In only such meetings did the server maids ever leave the room. They tried to caution Fuu, but she didn't listen and quietly made her way to the room.

Her eyes bulged with the type of luxury she saw. She had never seen this part of the house, and wondered why she had not. But she became easily distracted when she heard voices. They sounded sneaky and evil, and were speaking very proudly about something. She peaked around the corner and was able to hear from the door very well. She could only see Kurai and a few men sitting close to him, on something she had never seen.

'Why aren't they sitting on the floor..what are they sitting on?" She wondered curiously, wanting to get a bit closer. But thought it would be better to stay clear of being caught. She listened on to their conversation. She heard them talk about killing Kurai's brother, Yasuo and were plotting for the kill at sunset. Fuu almost screamed, but quieted herself down to listen on.

"They're gonna kill a man Momo-san…" She whispered to her pet in her maid's uniform. She put her ears closer to the side trying to get a better view of Kurai and the other men at the table. When suddenly she heard a name that dulled her knees, and sent shivers up her body.

"What do you think Mugen?" The commander asked with a large smirk. Kurai wanted his brother 's head to be cut off, and his heart stabbed. Kurai always hated how his brother did his business, always put his mind and heart into it. No business could flourish when others were considered. Fuu stopped breathing. A flash of memory came back, from her journey.

'…Mu..gen…' She thought. She moved her head back, staring down at Momo-san blankly. She had thought she had put those memories far behind her, never to come back to that again. She heard his gruff voice.

"Fine." He said. She couldn't believe it. He had not changed a bit. Why would she think he would. Could two years really have made him. She nodded her head. She didn't want to remember these things, or him. That journey was over. She had started a life now. But how could he. How could he do these things. She heard shuffling in the room and saw they were getting up. She quickly moved too and away from the room. The server maids were happy to see her, away from the room and alive.

"Fuu-chan, you shouldn't do that again. What if you got caught?" One of them expressed. Fuu could tell they were worried, sweating badly in fear. She flashed them a large innocent smile and dashed off to her side of the house.

She was eager to get out of everyone's sight. She walked slowly down the stairs. His voice was still in her head, his name still circling her mind. Why was this happening. They had separated, probably never to meet again. She had said goodbye to all of that. And kept memories of that trip away, so that she could move on; and not feel bad. There was a time after they separated she wondered if she shouldn't have divided; but there was no room for regret.

"Fuu-san." Yumi called out to her secretly pulling her arm into the storage area. Fuu looked at her wondering what the hush hush was about.

"That was a mindless thing you did. You could've been seen. He would not have spared you." Yumi explained. She had told Fuu about these rules early on so that things like this did not happen. Fuu felt pretty bad for worrying Yumi. She reminded her of her own mother, always worrying for her. How long it had been since she had thought of her too. She couldn't even remember her face any more. Her eyes became sad. Yumi saw the sadness in her expression and decided to leave it at that for now.

"Come on." She said with a subtle smile. Fuu followed her down to their bland area. Their rooms looked nothing like the rest of the house. No expensive artifacts decorated the halls, no rich drapery gave them shade; nothing that resembled comfort.

…

The plan had been ringing every moment of her day. She was constantly thinking of what she heard, and about the man that was going to be killed. But she silently went along with her day, trying hard to understand what had happened. And if she should do something to save the man, Yasuo. She wondered about Mugen, and how he had ended up here. How strange it was that they ended up in the same place.

"Fuu-chan?" Yumi called out for her spaced out partner. Fuu snapped out of her trance and looked over to Yumi who had packed up all the clothes for laundry.

"We should get going." She smiled. Fuu nodded.

"You go ahead, I'm right behind you." Fuu smiled. Yumi felt that perhaps Fuu was going through some strange things in her life, and just needed time to adjust to her new life. She was never given the chance to really heal from her wounds and was forced early on into slavery. That is why she made the quick decision to leave Fuu there to take her time packing all her share of the laundry. Yumi walked away, fading in the corner. Fuu wasn't sure why she had said what she said, but she found herself tip toeing closer to the guest room. The only room with the most elegant door. She swallowed hard when she arrived before it.

Slowly she opened the door, not looking back. She wasn't sure if she wanted to do this, what she would say if he was there. Or what he would say to her. But they were both different now. Two years had smeared their memories. There was no bond between them now, so it could mean he would kill her; or complain to Kurai and have his men kill her. But regardless, she slid open the door. His room was clean, Yumi must've cleaned it. There was no evidence that such a rough man was staying there, nothing that confirmed it was him. But still she could feel his presence. She didn't touch anything, she only stood there and looked. Her eyes became soft.

"It couldn't be him…" She whispered to herself. She looked out to his bed, a decorated Futon. She knew that couldn't be his taste. But it seemed very comfortable. What was he doing here, and working as assassin for such an unbearable man.

"Guess nothing changed about you and me both?" She asked looking out to his bed. It was true, she had gone back to being alone and searching for a home. Making this new slave job, her place in the world. And his murders were his place. Fuu felt sad, like she had lost something very dear to her. It had been a long time since she remembered anything from that time, including her own mother. And this was why she put such memories so far behind her, so that she didn't feel like this; completely lost.

With her eyes closed, her expression sad, she left the room. Mugen stepped out of the shadows in the very corner of the room, hidden in the darkness. He looked at the door. He had been watching her, staring at her, not sure himself what to do. His feelings were driving him all over the place, and finally he decided to remain hidden from her. But her eyes, her face; all of it confirmed, that she was Fuu. The Fuu he knew along time ago. He protected her with his life. At that time, he only murdered for her, so that she was guarded and remained on a safe path. Ever since she had parted from him, he saw no other purpose to his sword but to kill. He took out his sword, dangling where it always was, on his back and stared at it. He hadn't thought about her in a very long time. Even forgot her name, her face and the journey. He made himself forget about her and the other guy. It was too much for him to feel things, and remembering such things would bring those feelings. He hated feeling like he missed someone or something, that is why he forgot it all. He didn't want to feel like he should've stayed.

"Ah forget it." He barked to himself.

…

But she couldn't forget now. She had heard his name, heard his voice. She knew it was him, the Mugen who had journeyed with her. It was such a long time ago, would he remember her the way she was. Or now, with no ties except memory, would he slaughter her too.

"He's going to kill a man Momo-san…" Fuu whispered to her pet as she lay there petting him to sleep. The furry ball was somehow still gaining weight, and she sure wasn't why. She was losing weight. The squirrel could barely get a squeak out, he was so bloated. She stared at him annoyed by his stuffiness. She wished she could spread out like that and sleep. But her mind was devoted to other things right now. She sat up and saw Yumi fast asleep. She was very tired. Fuu looked outside, the sky was starting to pink, the sun was going to be setting. Mugen would be out soon to kill Yasuo. She didn't know who this man was, but couldn't let Mugen kill him. She continued to think about what needed to be done, what she could do. Suddenly she made her choice and silently stood up and walked closer to the door. She glanced back to her sleeping pet, snoring away as his giant belly rose with each breath. She became annoyed with him again, thinking that he would fly his bloated self over to her. But he had passed out. She then looked over to Yumi. She had taken very good care of her, and worried like her mother used to. Fuu didn't want to worry her, but she had to stop Mugen.

"Gomen-sai…" She whispered to the room as she left.

…

The crowd was light on the streets, most people sitting down at the dinner table; gathering with friends and family. Yasuo was doing the same. But he needed to bathe first. He made a habit of washing up before sitting down to enjoy the last meal of the day. His body guards never came into his room, nor did they hover over him while he bathed. It had been years since the last attack on him. The investigation into the attack came up empty, but he knew in his heart, who had tried to end his life. And though his body guards were strong men, he knew that his brother Kurai was determined to take over the entire Densetsu claim.

"What a day it was." Yasuo smiled as he passed some of the servants of his peaceful home. The middle aged man smiled back welcoming their Lord home.

"My god, Fujimaro, you should take rest. You're are pale, seems you are coming down with a cold." Yasuo smiled showing slight concern for his worker. Fujimaro smiled and nodded a polite yes covering his mouth as he coughed. But he would not take a day off until he really needed it. Yasuo was a fair noble Lord, who valued human condition; and in return his workers and servants cherished him; and his kindness.

"No my Lord. I am well. Arigato for your concern." The man bowed and proceeded on with his work. Yasuo and his body guards continued to his room. He had a long day, his empire was growing; and he was now working up plans to make the police force in the town a little tighter. They had been reports of young girls disappearing, many of them not from the town.

He sighed as he entered his room. The sun light was thin, and starting to fill with colour. He enjoyed sun sets very much. He wished he could stare for a long time out to the sky, but he was hungry and fatigued by his day. He took off the first outer layer of his kimono, stretching out his chest. Years of samurai training had done him well, and kept his shape very strong. But he wondered often, if he could still fight like he used to. There was no need of violence when words could resolve the confrontation.

"Yasuo-sama!" A voice behind him exclaimed. He spun around to see a young girl in maid's clothing staring up at him with glassy eyes. How long had she been there.

"What are you doing in here? Is there something wrong?" Yasuo asked calmly wondering who the girl was and what she was doing in his bed chambers. He knew that something was wrong, if she had managed to enter her room without anyone knowing.

"You are in grave danger sir. You need to get out of here." She pleaded with her hands clasped together. She had a long journey over here, escaping the prison she was in, was very hard. It took a lot of running and cunning to sneak into his home. Being a girl though; she was least suspected to be doing something. But regardless, she kept her voice urgent yet low. She didn't want to have gone through all that to fail, and have the man killed by Mugen. She wished there was a better way to reach Yasuo, but instead he seemed more concerned with her then himself.

"It's alright. Calm down. What's your name young lady?" He asked gently and unraveled by the urgency in her voice. He approached her.

"Fuu, but sir, you have to get out of here." She urged again this time showing some frustration. Yasuo's face became rather confused.

"Fuu-san? Now tell me what the danger is?" Yasuo asked with a gentle smile, almost not believing her that danger was lurking close. He had his body guards outside the door. Fuu looked to the door, feeling slightly stupid. But if she remembered Mugen carefully, they would be dead soon.

"You have to believe me. You need to get out of here." She pleaded. Yasuo saw the strength in her eyes, and the fear she urged. Perhaps she was telling the truth of some danger that he could not yet see. But before Yasuo could say anything to his guards, two of them were smashed through the door and landed by Fuu's feet. She yelped, judging poorly that she had more time. Yasuo stepped forward trying to block Fuu from being hurt as the dust settled down.

"Who are you! What is the meaning of this!" Yasuo shouted. Fuu closed her eyes sadly, already knowing who had come to kill him. In his blind rage, she thought; would Mugen kill her too?

"Come on Yasuo-sama, through here." She urged pulling on his arm and to the window. He looked down at her, her brave eyes and the regret she tried to hide.

"Oy oy, where'd you go?" Mugen smirked as the dust from the broken boards cleared slowly. He couldn't see very well, but knew that there was two people in the room. A tall shadow and clearly a much smaller one. Yasuo looked down to Fuu, and whispered for her to go first. But she begged him and started to push him into the window fearing that Mugen would see soon. Yasuo was giving in, and finally put one hand on the ledge of the window and readied to put his body through, when suddenly.

"BOO." A grinning ruffian poked his head through the fog of dust. But instead of jumping into action, he became frozen in place. Yasuo stared at the man who had come to kill him and then the determined face of the young girl who had come to save him. Mugen could not think, and was unable to move. Fuu pushed on Yasuo's body to go on without her, while she held her gaze with the ruffian murderer.

"Wait." Mugen suddenly barked grabbing her attention again. He pointed his sword towards Yasuo, who slowly climbed off the ledge and to the floor. Fuu's eyes glassed, her heart beating miles a minute. She knew now, that Mugen did not recognize her; nor would he care if he did.

"Young man, who has sent you?" Yasuo asked sternly moving to cover Fuu's body. She felt scared of what was going to happen next. She couldn't remember all the other times Mugen sounded this rough and thought that he probably didn't remember her at all. That was fine, it had been two long years, of course whatever he had gone through since then; erased her.

"Kurai's a pretty nasty guy uh?" Mugen smirked scratching his head casually. He kept his eyes on his target and didn't move until he felt it was time. The sky behind Yasuo and Fuu was getting more colourful as the sun sat down on the horizon. Yasuo was not surprised that the murderer had been sent by his brother.

"I will pay you double what he has offered you. Put the sword down son." Yasuo said fatherly and rational. Mugen's eye brows narrowed, no one had called him that in a long time; and nobody had the right to do so. But his comical fumble with words was rather funny.

"Oy, stop talking, you-you-guy." He barked unable to think of a better response. Yasuo smiled putting a hand casually on the side of Fuu's body to make sure none of her showed to Mugen. He did not want something to happen to her.

"I know that you have gone through many struggles, but killing me for him is not going to bring you happiness." Yasuo said calmly looking more and more saint then before. Mugen's face became puzzled not sure why he suddenly felt really weird. He never did know how to react when people were being nice to him. Perhaps that's why he always preferred the rough crowd.

"Hey you, I'm not looking for happiness." He barked back feeling small and unable. He was the murderer here to murder, not to be weakened by kind gentle words that could very well put him to sleep.

"What do you desire? To kill me?" Yasuo asked. Mugen found himself wondering. Did he really want to kill the man. Of course he did, that's what he always did; and that's what he enjoyed. Whenever he went too long without killing, he felt uncomfortable and normal. And he couldn't have that. He took pleasure in watching a person worthy of fighting, die.

"You a Samurai?" Mugen smirked taking proper hold of his sword. He had fought many samurai's, but never one that spoke like this. It would bring him great satisfaction if they fought.

"Yes I am. But I have long ago set my swords down. I find words are the best way to resolve conflict." Yasuo smiled at Mugen, his face lighting up. And it was starting to really tick him off.

"Oy, I'm not gay or anything." Mugen shouted not liking the strange calm atmosphere revolving around Yasuo, who only smiled at him. But before anything else could be said, five men from Kurai's army rushed into the room.

"We're here. You haven't killed him yet?" One of them shouted seeing that Yasuo was in one piece and still breathing. Mugen shrugged not really caring what they thought. He was going to take his time and do what he pleased.

"Have you forgotten what the plan was!" The man barked again. Mugen's left eye twitched, while Yasuo and Fuu both had large tear drops down their heads. Both of them could see that was a pretty big insult to the ruffian pirate.

"You wanna be first?" Mugen smirked moving sharply and touching the bottom of the man's chin with his sword. He yelped and swallowed hard, he did not predict that their hired hit man would turn the sword on to them.

"I don't like to be given orders. I do what I want, when I want. You pull this bullshit again, and I might cut your head off too." Mugen grinned cutting into the skin under the man's chin. The other men stood and watched, exchanging glances. What was happening.

"Hey you there, girl!" One of them happened to notice Fuu, a worker of the house of Kurai. He knew very well what had happened now. Fuu peaked out, insisting she step into the lime light. Yasuo wanted to shield her from harm, but Fuu needed to be noticed by Mugen. Who avoided looking her way.

"You traitor!" The man shouted.

"Leave this girl. She does not belong in this conflict." Yasuo urged calmly pulling on Fuu's arm and bringing her closer to his side.

"Surely, even a dog must have some insight on justice?" Yasuo asked looking head on to Mugen. Justice? Mugen had never followed that before…all except two years ago. When he fulfilled a promise to a young girl. He had protected her with his life, and took her to as far as she needed to accomplishing her justice. Could he have believed in justice then? Would he allow her to be harmed now. He wished she wasn't there, so that this would be easy for him. He hated debating himself, from what was right in his mind; and what was really right.

"Shut up! I'm not waiting any longer!" One of the men shouted and launched forward to make a kill. He was aiming for Yasuo.

"NO!" Fuu shouted and pushed Yasuo who looked terrified out of the way. She had succeeded and was able to make him fall to the floor but now the blade was coming towards her. Her eyes widen in fear, a single tear running down her cheek as she closed her eyes. This was it, she was going to die.

But she never felt the pain of the blade cutting her. She was shivering badly, and was afraid to open her eyes and see her own blood. Everything went silent around her.

'I'm dead…' She thought quietly in her head.

…

Yet the sensation she felt was in her chest. The beating of her heart, the prickle of the small hairs on the back of her neck. She was alive. Fuu opened her eyes slowly, everything was dull around her; the excitement of being slaughtered had blurred her vision. She could see someone standing before her, a redness that stood firmly in front of her.

"TRAITOR!" The men shouted. Fuu finally could see. Mugen was in front of her, his sword stopping the man who dashed for her. He was cut open by the stomach and laying twitching to death. Four more were remaining, and by the blood hungry look on Mugen's face, he wanted them dead.

'Mugen..' She thought to herself.

"Stop this! All of you!" Yasuo shouted as the four men jumped Mugen. He worried that Mugen would be killed, easily done in by a gang of four large experienced swords men. Yasuo pulled Fuu to the floor and covered her as the blood bath began. Mugen was merciless on them, shifting from place to place just swinging his sword. Fuu had never seen those eyes before, he seemed really mad; deranged almost.

When he was done, Yasuo's men had finally arrived, rushing towards an armed Mugen and blood all over the floor.

"Stop! Don't hurt him!" Yasuo shouted haulting his men. They stopped only a couple of feet from death. He stood up with Fuu close to him. Mugen was in the middle of the dead bodies and breathed heavily. Yasuo approached with caution.

"He is not my attacker." Yasuo claimed telling his men to lay down their swords. Mugen was thinking very hard, not knowing what made him protect her again. She was not worth anything to him, and they had no bond between them; and still he jumped to save her. He looked back at her, staring at him. She wanted to rush over to him to thank him and see if he was alright; but she just couldn't move. All she could do was stare, as he stared at her.

…

It didn't take long for Kurai to be arrested. The man with his belly cut open confessed of their intentions and who had sent him. Of course, he died shortly after. But enough evidence had been collected to arrest him. Fuu being their primary witness. She was shaken up, mostly from Mugen.

"Fuu-san, I am very grateful to you. Because of your bravery, and courage beyond your years; I am alive." Yasuo said with a handsome smile. Fuu didn't feel she did anything, she might have if Mugen wasn't there too. They were in Yasuo's living area. Hot tea and snacks were served, but she just didn't have the appetite. She tried to say something back to Yasuo, yet nothing came to her mind.

"And you son. Thank you for not fulfilling what you came here to do." He smiled. He should've sent Mugen to jail, have him tortured and killed. But instead, he took pity on the ruffian. Thinking that he had somewhere inside him an honorable heart. He knew that he was not intending to save his life, but did for the girl; who shyly sat and watched her tea get cold.

"Yeah, well whatever." He snorted drinking his tea. Yasuo could tell the couple knew each other, very well perhaps. And she must've held some small place in his heart, in order to have changed his judgment like reflex. Yet, Yasuo said nothing of what he thought, instead he lavished them both with a fine dinner.

…

Fuu decided to take the reward money Yasuo offered, simply because she needed it. She could start a life now, have a home and a place in the world. But she needed to go back to Kurai's home and search for Yumi and the others. She asked Yasuo about what would become of the brothels Kurai owned and the women he possessed.

"A deserving chance. They must be given another chance to live." He replied. Fuu was very happy to know that Yumi and the others would finally be free; and once again live a normal happy life.

The three stood there in the stone path of Yasuo's humble home. Fuu could tell why Kurai would want him dead. Yasuo was loved by all, and was obviously a fair and good Lord. And now with all the Densetsu land and wealth was in his possession, he could do far more then any other Lord had ever done for his people.

"Thank you Fuu-san. Please remember that you have a place in my heart, ask of anything that you need." Yasuo smiled petting her head gently. She wondered if her father would have been like this, had he stayed with her. A man who would be honorable and good like Yasuo. All she could do then though, was tell him how much she hated him. But she didn't regret what she said.

"And you Mugen…will you stay and serve in my army?" Yasuo asked again. It was an offer that was very pleasing. But Mugen was a demon. A hell raiser who roamed purposelessly. He murdered, and robbed whenever he wished, he couldn't be contained by honor; nor would he commit to an honorable place in society. Yasuo knew already the answer was no, like it had been the first three times he asked.

"Well…if you should change your mind. Please return to this village." Yasuo smiled and waved a friendly goodbye as he walked away. His garden was beautiful, and somehow Fuu didn't want him to leave. She felt it was awkward to be with Mugen, alone after such a long time. She had never been alone with him like this. There should have been something she could say to him, but nothing came to mind.

"Well, I'm off." He said casually and walked away. His arms were behind him and his vision towards the sky as he carelessly walked on. Fuu looked back, her heart sinking. She thought he would say something more then that. It had been two years since they saw each other. But he just walked away, like she was nothing more then another person. A smile came to her face, perhaps that was all she was to him after all. She had placed him far off into the back of her history, maybe that is what he did too. She didn't follow him, she just watched him leave, until he had vanished into town.

Fuu's first steps were slow, pathetic as she walked with her head hung low. She thought about her journey. She wondered where Mugen could have gone to, and where Jin had been just then. Maybe she would see him too? She even thought about the next time she saw Mugen. How many years would it be than, and if she would remember him.

Nothing was left to wonder, except wonder. She strolled on in town, in the dark cover of night; thinking of what to do. She went by Kurai's dismantled palace up on the hill. She stared down to the town and wondered which way she should go. Momo-san had flew to her, squeaking happily.

"Momo-san!" She smiled rubbing her cheek against his furry face. He was glad to see her, and she was glad to see him. She wondered where Yumi was? She wished she could've said goodbye to her, or tell her thank you for all the things she did. Fuu sighed. She tucked her legs in under her chin and stared out to the world, yet again not sure what she should do. It should have been scary to be alone, but she had lived loneliness before. For a brief moment, she had two people who she could call family. But both of them were gone. She knew she had to stop thinking. This was why she never thought to that part of her life. It brought her great sadness.

"Come on Momo-san, lets find a place to stay." Fuu said dusting her kimono. She had lost her identity, the things she held dear all went away. What would be next to leave her.

…

The night air was still and fresh. Fuu loved nights like this inside where she was warm. Back then, it was hard to find a place warm enough to stay. They were always battling the weather, living in abandoned huts and eating less then sufficient. She had sighed many times, trying to focus on something else. And yet the clock was pressing on, and she was still awake. Suddenly she heard an eerie slide of the door being opened. She gasped quietly as she turned towards the door. It wasn't the most expensive Inn, but it was roomy and warm. She struggled to see in the dark, and regretted blowing the candle light. She thought of saying something, but couldn't find her voice. Momo-san hissed and quickly jumped into the air and smacked right on top of something. Fuu heard a angry groan and scrambled to light a candle.

"Who's there!" She shouted as the light shone on Mugen throwing Momo-san on the ground and cursing threats to the animal. Momo-san squeaked cutely with big black eyes, happy to see the human.

"You watch it you little fur ball, one of these days, I'm gonna eat you." He snickered. Fuu's eyes lit up with both shock and happiness. She stood up leaving the candle on the ground. She stared at him, hoping that it was not a dream. What was he doing there, in her room; how had he found her. He stared back at her. She was a little bit older now, of course she would be. She waited for him to say something. She thought it would be powerful and sweet.

"You still got small breasts." He said casually as he pushed past her to fall comfortably on her futon. Fuu's was at first shocked to hear his voice, but she quickly snapped out of it as she thought back to what he had said. Her face scrounged up angrily, her left eye twitching uncontrollably.

"What?" She said through grinding teeth. Mugen yawned and stretched out on her futon, inhaling most of her scent. She smelled nice. It had been a long while since he smelled her. It was sweet, and light; like the faint hint of roses. They both fell silent after that, unable to think of what to say to the other. Fuu fumbled a little, trying to figure out how to speak.

"…Mug-"

"Have you seen him?" He blurted out sitting up on his elbows to get a better view of her. She had the same confused face she always had. She knelt down, at first not sure what he was talking about, but quickly realized. He was asking about Jin.

"No…why have you?" She asked eagerly. Mugen nodded uncomfortably. He didn't want to make it look like he cared, or that he remembered that silent samurai at all. Fuu felt a bit sad. She wished that she was clever enough to make conversation.

"So..what will you do now?" She asked nervously.

"How come you saved him?" He asked sitting up and looking pissed. His eyes didn't looked tense and stern. He wanted to know why she interrupted him. Fuu sat down a bit comfortably, staring down to her hands.

"I..I'm not sure…I guess I didn't want you to-"

"Kill him?" Mugen interrupted cocking an eyebrow. He always hated women for that reason. They were soft and did things that didn't make sense to him. Unlike the women of his Island, Fuu was way too compassionate. She cared for people she didn't know.

"No..I didn't want you to kill Mugen…" She softly explained. Her voice was low and very concerned. She didn't look up to see his expression. Mugen didn't expect that. His face softened thinking of what she said. He supposed she never imagined him to continue on killing.

"Oy, don't go soft on me." Mugen barked feeling rather uncomfortable being there. She was starting to look very sweet , and in this light she seemed to glow. Her eyes were glassy and filled with care. He hated it when she looked like that. She almost looked…beautiful. He never thought about pretty things, only things that he could waste for the night and throw away in the morning. She shared an intense moment of staring, until she just couldn't handle it anymore. Her cheeks were flushed and she started to feel nervous.

"Mugen…are you going to…stay?" She forced herself to ask the question that was burning inside of her mind the past few minutes. Mugen looked away, acting like he was rather busy playing with Momo-san's tail. The little squirrel was very upset and certainly didn't enjoy Mugen pulling on his tail. Fuu's cringed in madness.

"Are you listening to me!" She shouted angrily.

"Yes!" He shouted losing his patience. Fuu was taken back, she didn't expect to hear that.

"Why else do you think I'm here you BAKA!" He shouted in her face, airing out her hair. She shook alittle trying to contain her anger, but it was welling up badly inside her. Fuu was shocked and wasn't sure how to react to what he said. Normally, she would be upset with being called an idiot, but right now she was glad. Glad to hear that he came back for her. Mugen yawned looking plainer and more casual.

"Don't get the wrong impression. I prefer hanging out with girls with more hmm." He gestured big full breasts on his own chest and made a very lustful face, ticking Fuu off to no end. She cringed madly getting ready to hit him.

"Just go to bed bitch." He snorted and flopped to the futon, snoring away. Fuu nodded and smiled at him as he fell asleep, until she realized he had taken her futon.

"BAKA! That's my futon!" She shouted smacking him at first with her hand, and then stretching out the sides of his mouth trying to force him awake. It should have landed them into another loud fight, as they used to do back then. And it's not clear what Mugen really wanted to say by showing up. But Fuu knew that he was a different Mugen, the Mugen she trusted and cared for. She wondered how long he would stay, since there was no mission to complete. Would he stay for long, or was this only temporary. She wanted answers to a lot of questions, but right now, she was there with Mugen.

Those were things that Mugen didn't want to say either. That he came back for her, to make sure that she wasn't in trouble again. He wanted to tell her the only reason he spared Yasuo was because she got in the way. The only reason he betrayed Kurai was because someone almost hurt her. He wasn't exactly clear what was going through his head or his chest; but something made him do the things he did. But she looked exactly the same and so much more different. He turned around from her futon, after she had given up fighting for it. He saw her balled up in the corner, with the candle burning near by to give her warmth. She had no blankets, and Momo-san wasn't exactly a heater. He walked over to her balled up body. He stared down at her for a moment, wondering what it was about her that made him so strange; even to himself.

…

Morning came, and the annoying birds were back. It was like a constant banging on the side of his head. But today was different. He hadn't drank last night, so it was rather pleasant to hear them sing. Fuu moaned a little, she was starting to wake up. She cuddled up warmly into the soft material. She felt good, and warm. She had never felt so comfortable nor had she ever slept that well. She grabbed on to the material and nuzzled into it until her eyes bulged twice it's size. She looked up to see the light from the sun hitting Mugen's face. He was fast asleep holding on to her. He didn't have the intention of sleeping so affectionately with her, but something happened during the night. She was staring at him, her eyes glassy and confused. Suddenly his eyes fluttered open, the birds finally getting the best of him.

"Why you little bastards! I'll kill all of you!" He shouted getting up abruptly to the window. He went to lay back down when Momo-san greeted him the only way he knew how. He squeaked happily at Mugen, as he tried to force the little monster off of him. He swore at the fur ball and threatened to kill.

"Stop that Mugen! You're scaring him!" Fuu shouted trying to restrain Mugen's hands from ripping Momo-san's fur. The little squirrel jumped off merrily into Fuu's kimono, and Mugen followed. His hands diving into her kimono, trying to grab the animal. Fuu squealed as the force of Mugen's body landed on her.

"Where are you, you little bastard!" He shouted still grabbing inside Fuu's kimono. She hollered angrily, snapping at him; but was being tickled by Momo-san and Mugen's hand.

Suddenly Mugen realized what was happening when his hand grabbed on to a plump mount of soft skin. Fuu gasped, unable to move or look away from his face. He stared down at her, his eyes telling his equal shock. Momo-san rushed out of her kimono and darted else where, leaving Mugen's invading hand behind. Fuu couldn't say a word, but her blushing face told him what she was thinking.

"See I told you, you're small." He grinned looking eagerly down at her eyes. Fuu was confused at first, not being able to comprehend words suddenly, but when language came back; she was ticked. He pulled out his hand and she quickly jumped away, her right eye twitching; insulted.

"Never touched anything that small before." He continued to tease, gesturing with his hand of how small she was. Fuu's teeth started to grind so loudly, it could be heard outside to the townsfolk who stared around aimlessly wondering where that noise was coming from.

"They are not! BAKA!" She snorted sticking out her pink tongue. Mugen's smirk grew. He loved it when she got mad, especially when she made faces like that. Perhaps that's why he annoyed her so much during their journey. He sighed getting up from the futon. Fuu relaxing now that she was coming to the reality of where she was and who had been fondling her. She stood up too.

"You ready?" He asked walking to the door. She thought about it for a bit, not sure what they were going to do on this new journey. If they would travel far, and for how long. And how long Mugen would stay with her. She looked up at the ruffian waiting for her by the door. He was the one who protected her back then, and that is why he had come back. So that he could once again. There was no obligation, no promise; but there he was. Standing and waiting before her.

"Yep." She smiled walking towards him. He wasn't sure what this feeling was, that zapped through him that moment. But he had forgotten all about why they had separated in the first place. Two years had kept them apart, and yet so quickly he came back to her. Like a lost dog. He needed her, to give him purpose and direction. Without her, he was alone.

Where they were going to travel to next, was anyone's guess. Why they would travel after being offered a place in the town; she didn't understand. But this is what they had to do, again. Many troubles would follow them for sure, but Fuu knew that they would get through it all; just the two of them.

* * *

Well that was that. I hope everybody enjoyed it. Keep an eye out for the next 'reader demands' story. I'm just starting it now, so stay tuned. See yas! 


End file.
